


Demon Prince

by Qentaro



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Anduin Wrynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qentaro/pseuds/Qentaro
Summary: Anduin wakes up in an unknown place and he's not who he used to be. Will he ever return to normal or will he be forever the monster he is now?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

All he felt was pain. So much pain. More than he ever had felt his whole life. More than he ever thought he could survive.

But here he was, lying in a filthy cell, the light knew where, turned into an Abomination, a Monster. Anduin couldn't remember how he came to be here, his memories were fractured, fogged. All he remembered was that he had been on his way to meet up with his father somewhere. 

The next thing the prince recalled was waking up here, wings like that of a dragon bursting out from out of his back, ripping it open in the process. He had screamed his lungs out at this unbearable pain before falling unconscious again.Now Anduin was mostly awake, even if pain was his constant companion. He heard others, somewhere out there being tortured like him, whimpering, screaming, begging for mercy. And he had seen the person responsible for all this madness. A male, human warlock, an insane glow filling his eyes, rambling about helping his master by creating soldiers. For now the prince was his favorite plaything, mostly because he had survived this insanity so far and had changed to his liking. 

Anduin had no way to see how much he had changed by now other than what he could see with his own eyes or feel with his own hands. His hands, that weren’t human hands anymore but claws with razor sharp nails, the wings on his back, his canines that turned into fangs and his once blond hair that had become white during all of this. Not long ago today, he had been injected with yet another dose of what the mad warlock called demon essence and fell instantly sick. He felt like he was burning up from the inside and his head would explode any second now. Not for the first time since he woke up in this nightmare Anduin wished for death to come and claim him swiftly. He began to drift in and out of consciousness, his body shaking with an unnatural high fever. How much time had passed until he was aware of his surroundings again Anduin wasn't sure, but when the world came into focus once more, Spymaster Matthias Shaw was kneeling in front of him, carefully examining him and when he noticed that the prince was awake, he slowly got up and made a few, careful steps back. Anduin now saw that the Spymaster hadn't come alone, a handful of his men were standing nearby. And he realized something else. 

It had become awfully quiet. 

No more screams from the other poor souls that had been tortured here. Maybe they'd been finally released from this nightmare for good and now it was his turn to be put to rest. Anduin struggled to get up on his own two feet all the while wondering if any of these men in front of him still recognised him as their prince or only saw a monster now wearing a faint resemblance to the young man they once knew. Barefooted, tattered and filthy as he was. 

"Do you think he's still somewhere in there, Master Shaw?" one of the Spymasters men asked and Anduins heart began to beat faster. 

"I'm still me" he wanted to say but it came out horrible transformed into this deep, hollow demon tongue, Anduin was sure no one understood. The men before him tensed visibly, so unsure what they would do next he took a tentative step backwards. 

"It's for the King to decide" Master Shaw answered seriously, not leaving Anduin out of his sight. "We'll take him with us. Give me the chains and take away the warlock for questioning." One of his men handed him the chains while others left the cell. Carefully the Spymaster stepped forward, keeping an eye on Anduins possible reactions, but the prince did not make a move and let Master Shaw attach the chains to his wrists and ankles unresisting. The second the shackles clicked shut Anduins vision clouded over and the little strength he had left was gone. The other man catched him before he hit the ground, wrapping him into a cloak and then carrying him out of this nightmare. 

"I really hope you're still somewhere in there" Anduin heard Master Shaw say quietly while putting him into an ordinary looking carriage that was waiting outside. It was already dark so no one else could recognise him bundled up into the cloak. "There's no way to tell what the king, your father, will do, if he loses his son. The only family he has left." The magic of the chains made Anduin dazed and drowsy. 

"I wish, I knew a way to make all of you see that I'm still me" he thought, the movement of the carriage lulling him to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke again Anduin found himself locked into a sparse furnished, candlelit, room without a window. He wasn't chained anymore so he stood up from the bed they'd laid him down onto, taking in his surroundings. Slowly he made his way over to a mirror on the opposite side of the room. 

In his cell his only option had been to guess how much he had changed but now Anduin could see it with his own eyes and it made him feel sick again. Aside from what he already knew, his eyes looked like two glowing, light blue orbs, their shine illuminating their sockets and his skin was sickening pale with a bluish tint. 

"Do you remember who you are?" a well known female voice asked softly from behind, near the door. 

"Oh believe me I do, Jaina" Anduin thought bitterly. "But I can't tell you." 

Turning around to face Jaina Proudmoore he stumbled back against the wall and the mirror crashed to the ground, when he saw his father standing next to her. King Varian Wrynn studied his son intensely but showing no emotional reaction. Anduins heart nearly beat out of his chest while he looked at him and he couldn't control the impulse to call him father. 

But once again all that came out of his mouth was this horrible demonic gibberish. The king angrily stepped forward, drawing shalamayne. 

"I won't allow you to wear my son's face any longer, monster" 

All the prince did was close his eyes and wait for his father to strike him down with his sword. But to his surprise the blow never came. Instead he heard the clatter of the sword hitting the ground and it was then Anduin realised he himself was crying. 

"Have you seen this Jaina?" he heard his father ask in a silent voice and Anduin tensed again, not daring to open his eyes as the king stepped even closer. Varian reached out with one hand carefully touching his son's face. "For a brief flicker Anduin seemed to look like himself again." 

"The light has not abandoned him" Jaina answered relieved that her King's son who she considered a friend too was still with them. "We should do everything in our power to help him" 

As he heard that Anduin finally opened his eyes again looking straight into the worried ones of his father. 

"Anduin, I promise you this my son. I will not stop until you are yourself again no matter what"

The prince sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax for the first time since what felt like forever. Exhausted, only running on adrenaline than anything else, his body went into shock. His father was holding him upright as his sight blurred in and out of focus and he began to shiver. 

"Jaina, go and get the healers fast! He's burning up with fever!" King Varian shouted, concern coloring his voice. 

It was the last thing Anduin perceived for quite a while. Somewhere in-between his feverish nightmares of dead worlds crawling with demons, he thought he heard his father whispering to him, begging him to not leave him as well. 

When the prince finally came back into the waking world he found himself in his chambers, lying face down on his bed, body washed, all wounds cleaned and dressed, a light blanket covering him from the waist down. Anduin felt better than he had since this horrible transformation happened to him. He even felt somewhat stronger than before. But he also became restless so he stood up, got dressed in casual clothes that were laid out for him near the bed and began to pace the room, not knowing what to do next. There was something in the back of his head, a voice, trying to reach him and it got louder and louder until Anduin could finally understand it. 

"Get me out!" he recognised the voice as that of the warlock.

With a growl Anduin shook his head as white noise began to fill it, making it harder and harder to think on his own. 

The warlock was laughing inside his head. "You have no choice but to obey me, I'm your master and I command you to get me out of my prison now! Kill whoever gets in the way, I don't care!" 

Incapable to break the warlocks hold over him he did as he was told, leaving his chambers, coming face to face with Jaina. She had been on the way to pay him a visit. 

"Anduin?" the female mage asked carefully, surprised that he was already up but as she saw that the prince did not seem to recognise her Jaina was alarmed. Just in time she built a magic shield around her as Anduin attacked her trying everything to get through to her, growling in rage, looking more demonic than ever before. 

"Anduin please. It's me, Jaina" Jaina tried again to reach the young man before her, who she considered her friend, horrified about what she had to witness. "Please, you're strong, fight! Fight whatever's controlling you!" 

But as the mage still saw no recognition in Anduins eyes, she had to admit bitterly, defending herself was the only option she had left. 

"I'm sorry" Jaina whispered, fighting back tears, threatening to fall. 

A shockwave hit Anduin and threw him several feet back. His wings spread out in time to keep him upright. It was Jainas last attempt to not hurt her friend physically. The prince shook his head momentarily stunned and hollered in frustration but instead of attacking the mage again, Anduin turned into the opposite direction and ran. Jaina followed him not wanting anyone else to get hurt. When they reached the gateway to the royal gardens, Anduin spread his wings once again and was up in the air before Jaina could reach him. She memorized the rough direction he was flying and then turned around to get the king. 

Anduin couldn't think straight, couldn't control anything he did, it was like being a puppet on a string, and it took the last strength he had left to turn away from Jaina before his resistance was broken completely. An all consuming darkness took over thick like molasses drowning his true self leaving just this monstrous echo of him, a slave to his masters wishes. 

The way to Stormwinds stockade wasn't far, especially when flying like he did. Guards were no match for him, hesitating too long after recognising him. He faltered not once. Dead bodies paved his way to the cell of the warlock and Anduin felt nothing. Ripping the door out of his hinges was no effort at all. 

With a triumphant smile the warlock stepped into freedom, looking at the prince's deathly work. 

"Oh I really like this" he grinned gleefully. "I wish we had time to see the king's face as he has to watch his son tear more of his men to shreds but I fear we have an appointment to keep." Then he turned to face Anduin. "Let's get up on the roof" he commanded and Anduin followed him up the stairs. "It's time to leave. But not without a little farewell to the king"

Reaching the roof of the stockade, they saw a lot of men coming their way, stopping, when they saw them on the top. 

If Anduin would have been himself he would have recognised his father, Jaina and Spymaster Shaw among them, but as it was now he just stood there motionless awaiting new orders. 

"Just watch as I take away what is most dear to you, king of Stormwind!" the warlock shouted victoriously and began to work his magic on Anduin. 

The young prince fell to his knees, screaming in agonizing pain as his body was transformed once again. Bones ripped apart and rearranged. His cries of pain turned into a nearly deafening roar, when finally, at the end of this martyrdom, Anduin became a dragon, his color ashen with a bluish hue. The warlock climbed on his back and Anduin ascended into the air, flying to where his master wanted him to go. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anduin flew like he was on auto-pilot just where the warlock wanted him to go, his head empty not thinking or feeling anything. After what seemed like forever he was finally ordered to land next to an entrance carved into a hillside. The dark forest around this hideout was rotten with a sickening greenish glow everywhere and the air stank of sulfur. 

Anduin noticed none of this as he changed back to his half human half dragon form at the warlock's will and followed his master through the entrance into the depths of the hillside. On their way they were being watched out of the shadows. Other demonic creatures lingered there just out of sight following their every move. 

As they reached the main cavern of the tunnel system they were already expected by a female demon, her appearance similar to Anduin. Her wings were different, more bat-like and her ears looked more like that of a night elf, eyes glowing green. Her clothes, like her long hair, were pitch black and only covered the absolutely necessary parts of her body. She began to smile when she noticed her guests. 

"Ah, look at what you brought me, dear Xerox" the demon greeted the warlock cheerfully as she stepped closer inspecting Anduin like she had discovered a new plaything. "And so beautifully changed" 

Xerox nodded, pleased to hear that his mistress liked his present so much. 

"And he's totally under our control so you can do whatever you like with him" he replied with a smile of his own. 

The female demon laughed out loud, turning shortly away from Anduin to retrieve a small skull that had been recreated into a goblet. When she held it out for Anduin to take, the warlock could see the glowing green liquid inside. 

"Total control is a nice backup plan, Xerox" she explained, ordering Anduin to take what she offered him and drink. "But I prefer to watch them suffer as they fight the inevitable and finally break at the end" And as Anduin drank she gave him back his free will. 

Clearly audible the skull hit the ground as it slipped from the prince's grasp. For a moment he seemed to be frozen, just shivering slightly but then he crashed to his knees, burying his claws into the earth beneath and groaning. His body rigid in agony. The demon kneeled herself before Anduin, watching as the color of his eyes turned into a glowing green as well as the tint of his skin and the hue on his wings. 

"I know it's painful at first but now that you became one of us it will only get better" she told him in a gentle voice but all he did was growling at her. 

"I will never be one of you" he spat at her with his altered voice. Painfully slow he dragged himself back up onto his feet, finally standing before the demon, head held high, although the demonic magic raged through his veins like liquid fire. The female demon stood as well, still smiling. 

"Do what you want. Run, hide, whatever pleases you, I don't care" she retorted matter of fact. "Your kind will never take you back. And sooner or later your resistance will end. Believe me, I've seen this a billion times before. You will be crawling back to me and embrace who you are now" Then she turned around and within a blink of an eye she was gone. 

Holding himself upright with sheer willpower Anduin turned to the warlock. When he saw the man's smug smile his vision turned red. The last thing he actively remembered was the warlocks surprised gasp. Next he found himself drenched in blood standing in what remained of the man. Bile rose up in his throat when he tasted blood in his mouth as well. Shaking Anduin stumbled backwards, his own blood singing to him to kill. His heart beating so fast that he felt kind of dizzy, disconnected with the world around him. Memories of what he had done in Stormwind flooded his mind and with a pained outcry he ran. The second Anduin was outside the cave system again he turned himself into a dragon like it was his second nature, ascending into the air, leaving this place as fast as he could. 

Vol'jin, warchief of the horde, looked up into a cloudless sky, shielding his eyes with one hand from the sun. It had been quite a while since the darkspear troll had been to the echo isles, home to his people. And he probably would not have come here now if not for the strange encounter he had back in Orgrimmar days ago. He had been talking with someone within Grommash Hold when suddenly out of nowhere an odd shadow appeared roughly the shape of a human being but too blurry to be recognizable. It floated around the Hold then vanished again. This happened two more times, without Vol'jin being able to communicate with whoever the shadow was, so the warchief decided to try and connect with it somewhere where the voodoo was much stronger than in Orgrimmar. 

That was what had brought him back to the echo isles and as soon as he turned his gaze away from the sky he found himself inside a cave, only illuminated by the sparse sunlight falling through the entrance. In front of him stood a young human male he recognised as the prince of stormwind. Vol’jin knew this was a vision and he had heard rumors about the young man falling into darkness but he wasn’t sure why this was so important that the loa made him see the prince.

“Why am I seeing ya?” the darkspear troll wanted to know but the man in front of him gave him no answer. Instead the atmosphere changed, it got darker, more eerie. Vol’jin sensed something dangerous manifesting itself outside the cave, so as he was not going to find answers with this version of the prince of stormwind he turned away from him and left the cave just to find himself standing in the middle of a darkspear village. The sky had turned dark with green flashes of light lancing it. Again the young man stood before him, but now Vol’jin barely recognised him. This was another version half human, half dragon, the claws, the wings, the glowing green eyes. The darkspear troll imagined that this was how the prince would look now corrupted by demonic witchcraft. 

“Vol’jin hear our warning” this version said but the warchief knew this was not the voice of the young man. A loa was speaking to him. “Seek out te one still fightin’ before it’s too late”

“Why?” the darkspear troll was still confused about this vision. “Why should te fate of this boy concern me?” A cold wind blew past and suddenly the ground around him began to litter with corpses of trolls. Men, women, children.

“Because if ya don’t they'll come for your people next” was all the answer he got than this version of the prince turned itself into a dragon and vanished into the darkness.

“Chieftain?” Vol’jin blinked and looked at a younger darkspear troll standing in front of him, concern clearly written across his face. He gave the young a reassuring smile.

“Go an’ summon te hunters, we’re goin’ ta hunt us a dragon” he ordered and the young troll ran immediately back to where he had come from to fulfill the instructions given to him.

Vol’jin looked up into the sky again. He still wasn’t sure what the corrupted prince had to do with the safety of his people but he would not sit around and let them die to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Anduin fled until even in his current state he was too exhausted to continue. He had been paying no attention to where he had been flying and finally crashed to the ground more than he was landing. The sand was hot beneath his body as was the sun, nearly too hot, but Anduin didn't want to move anymore. Just sleep and sleep and sleep so he wouldn't feel anything anymore. Not this ever growing urge to kill, not this addictive burning desire for more of the demonic power that was clouding his mind nor the festering pain in his heart for what he had already done. 

A pack of hyenas began to circle him, curious about the unmoving dragon, coming closer and closer. The overwhelming hunger for spilled blood painted Anduins vision red again and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. When the seething rage had passed, there was only little left of the unfortunate hyenas. Feeling instantly sick the prince began to gag, vomiting everything he had devoured onto the desert sand then dragging himself away seeing a cave entrance not far ahead where stoney mountains appeared. The cave was large enough for Anduins dragon form, dark, cold and unoccupied. He just laid down, moving his head to the side, covering it with one of his wings. Then he closed his eyes and finally let sleep claim him, falling deeply into a near comatose state where he sensed nothing going on inside or around him anymore. 

Jaina Proudmoore came back to Stormwind Keep feeling more hopeful than ever before and confident that she would be able to save Anduin. Since the prince had been taken away from them she had been in Dalaran occupying the great library of the Kirin Tor in search of everything that could help her keep the promise she had made. Now she was returning with enough knowledge not only to be able to finally talk to Anduin but also to reverse everything the warlock had done to him. Entering the Keep the female mage met up with the King and Spymaster Shaw in private reporting their progress. Only then Jaina realised nearly two months had gone by since they had parted ways on that fateful day. What had Anduin been through all this time? Could he still be saved or was she already too late? Trying not to let these dark thoughts stifle her confidence she listed to the Spymasters report. 

After Anduin and the warlock had left the eastern kingdoms westward Shaws men had lost track of them, then following rumors to Felwood over at Kalimdor where the track again went cold. Just yesterday the Spymaster received news from one of his men in Gadgetzan at the southern edge of Kalimdor reporting some darkspear trolls coming in for supplies talking about hunting a dragon. The contact had followed them to their temporary camp at the tanarian shore close to the mountains in the south.

“I’m not sure it’s really Anduin they’re hunting or why they're doing it but it’s the best lead we can follow at the moment.” Shaw ended. “I will travel personally to Gadgetzan to find out.”

“I’m coming along” Jaina interjected after Varian gave his approval. “And we’re traveling faster with a portal of mine” 

“Just tell me when you have found my son and I will be there” Varian finished their meeting and Jaina was bound to recognise how distant and cold the king had become. All the more she hoped they were not too late to save Anduin and reunite him with his father. As soon as Varian had left, Jaina opened up a portal to Tanaris. Spymaster Shaw stepped through and she followed him swiftly. Noone paid them any mind as they both suddenly stood just outside of Gadgetzan. Mathias Shaw turned his gaze to the south, waiting for Jaina to close her portal behind them.

“I really hope whatever knowledge you gained in Dalaran is enough to return the prince back to normal” he stated and took off into the direction he had from his contact about the darkspear troll camp. “It would prove absolutely fatal if the king had to bury his son of that I’m certain.” Jaina nodded in understanding walking along next to the Spymaster.

“I fear the same'' she agreed to his concerns. “And that's why I will do everything that it won’t happen”

“We secured te immediate vicinity of te cave, chieftain” one of the hunters reported as he accompanied Vol’jin to where they had finally found the changed human prince.The hunters had used all their tracking skills and a bit of voodoo to locate the cave. The sand and the stones around the entrance were already lanced with the demonic green magic glowing baleful. “Some’o us sneaked inside to confirm it’s te dragon you saw in ya vision. He’s fast asleep, even pokin’ him didn’t provoke any reaktion. We could’ve killed him instantly”

Frowning slightly Vol’jin turned to the witch doctor who had walked with them silently to their destination.

“Tap inta his mind an’ wake him up” he ordered as they made themselves ready for whatever was happening next. “I want him outta this cave where we can trap him much betta than inside”


	5. Chapter 5

The witch doctor nodded in understanding and began to weave his prepared spell to connect his consciousness with Anduins. A bit concerned he asserted that the human's mind was dominated by his feral side and all other aspects of his being were in the process of fading away irrevocably. There was not much time left before the prince of stormwind would cease to exist. 

"Be prepared" he warned the others as he finally ordered the human turned dragon to wake up and come out of his hiding place. The roar that followed his command was nearly deafening as the darkspear troll felt an all consuming rage swashing through their connection making him stumble slightly. He managed to hold himself up and when Anduin left the cave the witch doctor forced him to change into his more human form. The furious screams increased in volume as the perfectly laid out traps of the hunters and the witch doctor willed him down onto the sand rendering him motionless, defenseless. The final voodoo casted on him made Anduin docile so the hunters had no problem to tie him for transport back to the echo isles.

“Mmh, that went unexpectedly fast” Vol’jin mused as he took a closer look at the fallen prince before he was brought to one of their ships waiting at the shore, ready for immediate departure. 

“His demonic transformation is nearly done” the witch doctor replied, falling into step with his chieftain as they followed the hunters and their captured prey. “We have ta act fast before there’s nothin’ left of who he used ta be an’ all answers we seek are foreva gone. I need ta prepare a more stronger voodoo ta reach him”

“You’ll have ‘till we’re back home for ya preparation” Vol’jin ordered and the witch doctor nodded his understanding. “We’ve no time ta waste”

When Jaina and Spymaster Shaw had come close to the darkspear trolls the female mage had cast a spell to conceal the two from them so they could follow the trolls to the cave and to Anduin as it turned out. And it was Shaw who kept Jaine from revealing them to Vol’jin and his people as they witnessed the agony the prince went through as the darkspear trolls captured him.

“Believe me I know it’s hard to watch this and don’t interfere” he whispered while Jaine fought to keep her emotions in check. “but the warchief of the horde is here so it all gets a lot more complicated and you know that” When Jaina nodded he continued while they observed further. “Let’s see where they’re taking the prince and then report back to the king. As Vol’jin had only taken people of his tribe with him I think they’re heading back to echo isles. We should go there next”

Jaina waited until the darkspear trolls were a safe distance away, then she dissolved her spell and casted a portal to Stormwind. The power to decide was out of their hands it was now Varian who had to define their next steps.

Back in Stormwind Jaina Proudmoore and Mathias Shaw immediately met up with the king to report everything that had happened in the tanarian desert. For a horrible moment Jaina had the feeling Varian would abandon his son, while she watched him thinking and it hadn't quite passed as the king started to speak. 

"We need to know what happend, that made Vol'jin take this matter into his own hands. If Anduin had… if he had attacked his people as well maybe even killed some of them." 

"You won't let Vol'jin decide Anduin's fate, do you?" Jaina asked, emotionally agitated. "He's your son, he…" 

"Jaina" the king interrupted her equally agitated himself. "My son died on that fateful day two months ago when I failed to protect him! But he's still my responsibility, so whatever he is now or what horrible things he has done I will be the one ending his suffering." 

When Varian saw his friends shocked expression he added in a much calmer voice:

"I haven't forgotten what I have promised you and I will keep my word although I don't think Anduin is still with us" 

"I'll go and talk with the warchief" Spymaster Shaw volunteered but Jaina had other plans in mind. 

"I will go and talk with Vol'jin" the female mage took the matter into her own hands. She knew she was overstepping a red line deciding on her own but she was still sure it wasn't too late to save Anduin no matter what. 

Varian sighed. 

"Go" he finally let her have her way. "Because I consider you a close friend I let this pass but don't do this ever again" Jaina nodded relieved opening a portal to her new destination. 

"I know I overstepped my authority and for that I'm truly sorry" Jaina bid her farewell. "But for what it's worth I still have hope. I will report to you when I have talked to Vol'jin" Then she stepped through her portal and was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Anduins vision was clouded dark red since he was forced to leave the cave no other thought in mind then to slaughter everyone that had dared to capture him. The rage that fuelled him was leaving his heart rate unusually high and his body tensed up ready to attack whenever he would have the chance. 

After they had been sailing for a while a troll came to visit him down in the hold of the vessel. He tried to talk to him but Anduin couldn't comprehend what he was saying, words were just undefined sounds without any meaning to him nearly drowned out by his heartbeat ringing in his ears. The prince snarled at the troll jerking at the chains that were rendering him almost motionless not caring if he was hurting himself in the process. The troll grabbed him by his hair and forced his head up so he had to look at the other's face closely. A brief flicker of recognition flared up in Anduins mind as the troll tried to talk to him once more but it was gone way too fast to make any difference. Instead he strengthened his attempt to get free as the other one let him go, seething with rage, regardless of the pain that he was inflicting on himself. It even got worse as another troll joined the first, the one whose voice Anduin had heard in his head before. He even tried to change into his dragon form to break the chains but found himself unable to do so. And then the voice was back in his head, whispering to him. All fight left the prince immediately leaving him sluggish. Unable to hold his eyes open any longer he sank to the ground and fell into a deep sleep. 

Jaina knew she had arrived at the echo isles way too early but it was a good opportunity to get used to the terrain by looking around and observing, unseen, undetected but also alert. When the ships arrived at the main isle Jaina retreated to the shore that was facing the continent and made herself visible again. It only took seconds before she was surrounded by darkspear warriors ready to strike her down. 

"I came to talk to your chieftain in peace" she stated her intentions calmly. "He will know why I'm here"

One of the warriors lowered his weapon and retreated to wherever Vol'jin was at the moment. Time was ticking slowly but finally he returned asking Jaina to follow him. They made their way across the isle, always followed by curious eyes to a medium-sized hut a little bit away from the major settlement. Vol'jin stepped outside as soon as they reached it. 

"Te alliance is fast'' he asserted regarding the mage before him. "but I'm not surprised considerin' te guest we accommodate" 

"I am her to negotiate the return of prince Anduin into my care" Jaina came to the point of her visit straightforwardly. "I don't know what he had done to attract your attention but I am sure we will find a satisfying solution" 

Vol'jin shook his head with a short laugh. "No, don't worry Lady Jaina, he didn't hurt anyone but himself" he replied and beckoned Jaina to follow him into the hut. "Nevertheless I need some answers tat only he can give me. After that ya can take him with ya"

When the female mage entered the hut and her eyes fell on Anduins sleeping form she couldn't hold back a shocked gasp. This ashen green color of his skin she recognised immediately. 

"Fel magic" Jaina whispered struggling visibly to regain her composure. Kneeling down she carefully inspected Anduins wounds he had inflicted on himself in his attempt to break free. 

"Ya didn't know?" Vol'jin asked and Jaina shook her head. 

"A warlock kidnapped him and turned him into this creature" she explained to him. "That he had poisoned Anduin with this foul magic must have happened after the warlock escaped our hold using the prince to do so" Vol'jin nodded in understanding.

"We've seen no warlock or other demons anywhere near him when we've tracked him down. It must've happened sometime in between tis two events" he concluded as the witch doctor entered the hut accompanied by a female druid carrying everything to tend to Anduins wounds. Jaina caressed through the prince's hair in an attempt to reassure herself she could still rescue him then she got up and returned to Vol'jin's side. The druid wordlessly got to work while the witch doctor began his preparation for the next voodoo he was about to use. 

"Te loa told me ta seek out ya fallen prince" Vol'jin stated as he sensed Jainas uneasiness over what was about to happen next. "He must know if there's any threat to ma people. He's connected now to ta demons an' their world." 

"So with the voodoo of your witch doctor we will be able to talk to Anduin free of the influence of the fel magic?" Jaina questioned further and Vol'jin nodded his head. 

"That's te plan" he confirmed as the witch doctor began to weave his magic.

Minutes passed that felt like hours but finally Anduin opened his eyes with a gasp for breath that sounded as if he had been under water for way too long. His glowing green eyes locked onto Vol'jin and Jaina after the female druid had helped him to sit up. 

"I am… I can't…" Anduin was struggling to get the words together he wanted to speak, his voice raspy. "So tired, please end this. Can't fight any longer" 


	7. Chapter 7

Vol'jin stepped closer before Jaina could answer, getting on eye level with Anduin. 

"Answer me some questions an' I see what I can do for ya" he replied, lifting a hand to signal Jaina not to say anything when she wanted to protest. 

The prince seemed distant, somewhere else with his mind so Vol'jin had to nudge him slightly to get his attention back. 

"Did ya hear me?" 

Anduin nodded slowly, a shiver running through his body. 

"Ask me and… and if I can I will tell you what I know" he responded finally but it seemed to cost him a lot of strength to stay focused on the darkspear chieftain in front of him and their conversation. 

Glancing shortly at his witch doctor and seeing his warning expression Vol'jin knew time was running out so turning his head back to Anduin he asked straight away. 

"Will the Legion attack again?" 

The prince let out an agonising wail as if the question alone was hurting him physically burying his head in his claw-like hands. 

"It's… it's not clear" Anduin whispered at last and it was clear that he was drifting away from them, his body tensing up ready to go back into attack mode any minute. "They are waiting… be…" His voice floated away as he sank against the female druid as the witch doctor put him to sleep again. "... prepared" was barely audible but Vol'jin heard it nonetheless. 

The darkspear chieftain got up and turned back to Jaina who was visibly agitated. 

"I can undo what the warlock has done but I don't know how to cure him from the fel magic" she muttered distressed. 

"I know a ritual of my ancestors" the female druid piped up after she had bedded Anduin back on the bedding but stopped speaking as the witch doctor beckoned her to. 

"Go on" Vol'jin encouraged her however. "He gave me a fair warnin' so in return te least I can do is give him a chance ta fight" 

"Thank you" Jaina thanked him relieved. 

"Don't thank me too soon, Lady Jaina'' Vol'jin replied while the druid talked excitedly with the witch doctor. "If tis ritual is what I think it is, ya prince will have ta walk to te doors of death and hopefully come back from there. No easy fight" The darkspear chieftain paused thinking. "Maybe it's time you'll go and get ya king" he continued after a moment. "If he's willin' ta come alone he can be by his son's side for whatever outcome" 

Jaina nodded slowly, taking one last look at Anduin and then casting a portal back to Stormwind. 

"Even if you don't want to hear it, thank you" she repeated honestly. "I don't think it won't be long until I will return with the king" Then she was gone. 

Vol'jin turned to his people after the mage was gone. "Ya know what ya have ta do so go ta work" he ordered and both responded immediately starting their preparations. 

Varian listened intensely as Jaina told him what she had witnessed at her visit to the echo isles and tried to hold his feelings under control when his female friend explained the plan to save Anduins life. Yes, there was nothing more he wished for then to embrace his son again and know that he was safe and sound but there was this fear deep inside his heart that he would most likely watch him die. Like he had done with his wife. And he couldn't survive that. Not again. 

"So are we going?" Jaina ended and looked at the king hopefully as he was battling his emotions. 

Varian hesitated, looking at Spymaster Shaw who was naturally not happy with the idea of his king going on enemy territory without any protection even if Vol'jin had vouched for his safety. Finally the hope the king still harbored in his heart won.

"Let us go, Jaina. I won't let my son fight for his life on his own" 

Kalea the female druid and Sanju the witch doctor had worked fast and efficiently to gather all that was necessary for the ritual and wasted no time in initiating it. Kalea had carefully painted the runes on Anduins body in white paint from head to toe while Sanju sat down cross-legged at the head of the bedding with a bowl he placed in his lap.

“Don’t let ya motherly instincts get too invested in te rescue of te human boi” he advised her before igniting the ingredients in his bowl. “Ya know his chance of survivin’ isn’t high”

Kalea nodded as Sanju closed his eyes, folded his hands over the bowl and began to intone the ritual.

“Yes I know, Sanju” she whispered almost sadly as she watched Anduin getting restless in his sleep. “But still he reminds me of my son”

Glowing green lines, looking like strands of a spiderweb, started to spread all over the prince’s body making the painted runes glowing white in return. His breathing got labored as the fel magic began to defend itself against their efforts to destroy it causing massive harm to its host’s body in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

Varian stepped through the portal into the hut, tensed at first and ready to defend himself should this be a trap but nothing happened. Vol'jin observed everything from a position near the entrance of the hut so Varian nodded his head in thanks at him and when the darkspear chieftain did the same to show he appreciated the gesture the king of Stormwind focused his whole attention on his son. Jaina joined Vol'jin at his spot by the entrance. 

The darkspear trolls had already started the ritual, one male at the head of the bedding intoning it, the other, a female holding Anduin down as he lived through a rather violent nightmare. Varian kneeled next to his son and his heart ached at how sick and frail he appeared even if he still looked more like a creature than a human being. Anduin struggled for every breath, the wheeze horrible to hear. When Varian took one of his son's claw-like hands in his, holding it, the prince seemed to calm down somewhat although his body was still being agitated by seizures. 

"He's burning up with fever" he stated rather helplessly at what his son was going through. The female darkspear troll smiled at him in understanding. 

"Te fel magic isn't an easy foe" she replied kindly, cooling Anduin down with a new round of wet cloths. "But ya son is a fighter" 

The king looked back at his son as he felt the slightest squeeze of his hand and Anduins glowing green eyes locked with his. His gaze was a bit unfocused but Anduin was fighting hard to hold his failing body long enough under control. Varian saw his son's lips forming the word "father'' then his eyes rolled back in his head as a quite heavy seizure let him go rigid and the pained scream hurt Varian down to his very core. The seizure seemed to go on forever and after it had passed Anduin laid on his bedding quietly. Way to quiet for Varians liking as a terrible apprehension grasped hold of his heart. In that moment Anduins eyes flew open and he started to gasp for breath, wheezing and ragged, but apparently he was getting no air into his lungs. 

"No!" Varian shouted horrified, grabbing his son and helping him into a sitting position. Anduins claws digged rather painfully into the king's arms as he fought to breathe desperately but Varian didn't care that he himself got hurt. 

"Anduin please" he begged in distress. "Fight! Don't… don't you dare leave me too"

He saw tears running down his son's cheeks as his attempts to breathe got weaker and weaker and the sadness Varian found in Anduins eyes was breaking his heart. A last shiver seized the prince's body then he sank lifeless against his father. 

"No, I won't let ya die!" the female troll exclaimed determined and pressed her glowing hands between Anduins wings against his back. 

Confusion was the first thing Anduin was aware of as he opened his eyes again and found himself standing on a stone bridge surrounded by thick jungle. The strange thing was that everything seemed like a far away dreamscape and as he looked at his hands and found them almost lucent he realised he was dead

But where was he now? 

Anduin lifted his head and saw a being that resembled what he knew should be a loa floating over the end of the bridge he was facing. 

"I don't understand" he mumbled puzzled. "Why am I here? I'm not a troll" 

The loa let out an amused snicker as he came floating near. 

"Bwonsamdi didn't come for ya, lil' prince" he explained raising his hand and pointing past Anduin. 

The prince turned around to see the ghost of the female darkspear troll he vaguely remembered aiding him while he fought for his life. Behind her something that looked like some kind of portal or passage. 

"I came ta trade ya soul against hers. She wants ta join good ol' me so you can live" 

"No!" Anduin exclaimed, shaking his head running up to the female troll. "Don't do this. I don't want you to trade your life for mine. You…"

She just smiled and laid a finger over Anduins mouth, stopping him from speaking. 

"Don't be sad" she replied calmly. "It's good how it is. I can be with my son and you can be with ya father" 

Anduin wanted to counter that she hadn't the right to decide for him, that her son certainly didn't want her to die like this but the scenery behind the passage way captured his attention. Like hypnotized he saw his father holding his lifeless body close and the anguish on the older man's face made fresh tears fill Anduins eyes as he began to weep. He saw Jaina crying too and even Vol'jin seemed somewhat sad. 

"Go back to te world of te living lil' prince" Anduin heard the loa of death say then he was pushed back through the veil. 


	9. Chapter 9

Varian held the body of his dead son close to him, cold emptiness spreading through his entire being. Only vaguely he noticed the fact that the female troll seemed to have died as well in her attempt to save Anduin, the male troll who carefully covered her with a blanket or Jaina tentative stepping closer. 

"We should…" she suggested whipping angrily at fresh tears. "we should bring him home so he can find his final rest at his mothers side" 

The king nodded slowly but did not move. Everyone he loved was gone now. Cruelly taken away from him. Again he had failed. He had failed to save his wife then and now he had failed to save his son. 

Varian looked down at Anduin, his face so peaceful as if he was only sleeping and the pain in the king's heart became unbearable.

Suddenly the prince's eyes flew open and he sucked in air like he had been holding his breath for way too long. His gaze focusing on his father Anduin slowly lifted one claw-like hand to touch the king's arm in reassurance and gave him a tired smile. Varian just hugged him tightly, endlessly relieved, not caring for anything but his son at this moment. 

"Don't you dare dying ever again" he scolded without any heat. Anduin yawned.

"I will try to keep that in mind" he replied tiredly.Then his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

When Anduin woke again it was from a terrible nightmare. His father had already gone home and Jaina wasn't present either. He was on his own. As he slowly sat up Vol'jin entered the hut, coming closer and got down in a crouch next to him. 

"I am sorry for the loss of one of your people" Anduin apologized but the darkspear troll held up a hand to stop him from speaking further. 

"It was Kaleas decision ta trade her life for yours" he retorted. "Ya don't have ta apologise, she knew what she was doin'" 

Anduin lowered his head and stared at his claws. 

"Te demons still haunting ya dreams, do they?" Vol'jin asked straight away. Anduin sighed. 

"The fel magic is gone" he answered without looking up. "But I am still far away from being me again. I still hear them whispering in my head and see them in my dreams. They are still haunting me."

The darkspear chieftain nodded in understanding. 

"Lady Jaina knows how ta reverse everything te warlock had done ta ya." he explained to Anduin. "And maybe then, with time, tis all will fade away ta be just an unpleasant memory" 

When the prince finally looked up from his claws again Jaina chose the moment to reappear through a portal. She smiled in relief as she saw that Anduin was awake. 

"I'm glad to see you are already up" she confessed as the prince slowly got up to his feet and Vol'jin followed suit. "I promised your father to get you home as fast as possible so let me free you from the last foul magic that was forced on you and we can go."

Anduin looked from Jaina to Vol'jin and shook his head. 

"It has to wait a little bit longer, Jaina" he stated, stretching his wings carefully and then folding them back up. "Vol'jin did more than he had to to help me. He even lost one of his people in the process and I couldn't give him any satisfying answers. But I know someone who can. I am not fooling her for long but maybe long enough for you to capture her" Jaina had to support him as he began to sway slightly. 

"You have not recovered remotely enough to get through with your plan" she replied, concern clear in her voice. Anduin just stepped away from her in the direction of the entrance of the hut giving Jaina a small confident smile. 

"I am afraid we don't have time to wait for my full recovery" he returned. 

"So ya know where we can catch a demon from the Legion?" Vol'jin directed the conversation back to the interesting topic as they left the hut. Anduin nodded blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes to the bright sunlight. 

"Felwood" he answered, testing his wings again. Vol'jin lifted an eyebrow at what the prince was doing. Jaina was maybe too close to Anduin as to recognise this nervous gesture and just maybe it was nothing but that but the darkspear chieftain wasn't sure if he could trust the younger human again. Not after the conversation they had before Jaina had joined them. He would stay alert as long as Anduin accompanied him. 

"She was the one who poisoned me with the fel magic" the prince continued looking in the general direction of where Felwood was located. His body seemed to tense up in anticipation but even he himself wasn't aware of that. "said I would be returning to her sooner or later so she would not be surprised if I turn up again" 

"Tat seems te case" Vol'jin agreed slowly. "I'll assemble a group of my warriors ta accompany us, it'll take some time but then we're ready ta go" 

"May I have permission to roam the echo isles alone?" Anduin asked, seemingly unable to stand still any longer. He remembered Vol'jin of a captured raptor shortly before you released him back to freedom. 

"You can" he gave his permission. "But be careful, tis still horde territory. I can't predict how other members of ta horde other than my people will react ta ya presence" Anduin just nodded and was up in the air in a blink of an eye. 

"We have ta stay alert around him, I'm afraid" Vol'jin turned to Jaina after Anduin was gone. "He may not recognise it himself but he seems ta go into withdrawal and that makes him vulnerable ta te demon we're going ta seek out" Jaina sighed. 

"I am afraid you are right" she agreed. "It would be better to wait it out but I know Anduin, he doesn't want to wait especially in his current state. And we can not let him go alone that is out of the question" 


	10. Chapter 10

When Jaina woke the next morning Anduin wasn't in sight. Worried she left the hut and looked around. Vol'jin came up to her and when he saw her at the verge of panic he pointed upwards. Jaina turned around and sighed in relief as she saw Anduin perched on the roof of the hut, eyes closed. 

"Have you slept at all?" she asked him looking up. The prince opened his eyes, spread his wings and came down from the roof landing next to Jaina and Vol'jin. 

"I can't sleep" he replied, rubbing his temple. "Not now. Or ever again. I'm afraid the voices in my head will drive me insane if I dare to close my eyes for too long" 

"He's still connected with te demons" Vol'jin answered Jainas unspoken question, remembering the conversation he had with Anduin yesterday. 

"Then it will be better if I turn you back to normal now before we face this demon you talked about" the mage suggested but Anduin had none of it. 

"No!" the prince raised his voice unaware of the fact that his whole body tensed up in defence. "I don't need to sleep like this! And the demon won't show up if I'm me again!" Jaina looked at him uncomprehendingly. 

"You don't know that" she argued. "Staying like you are now might result in insanity as well. I know you your whole life and let me tell you, right now you are not the man I used to know" 

Shocked, Jaina backed away a few steps as all Anduin did was snarling at her. 

Seeing this conversation was getting out of hand, Vol'jin shook his head in a silent warning to Jaina not to agitate Anduin any further. 

"My warriors are ready for departure so we can leave for Felwood whenever ya are" he changed the topic. "An' with Lady Jaina it won't be a long journey" 

Jaina just nodded her head. "I will go and prepare everything so we can leave immediately" she answered and left in the direction of the center of the darkspear settlement. Anduin wanted to follow her but Vol'jin held him back with a hand on the prince's chest. 

"Lady Jaina may hesitate if ya turn against us again but I won't" he gave the prince a fair warning. "Ya said it yourself, you're still not fully back an' free from te demonic influence. It shows, even if you're unaware of it. So if ya turn on us I'll stop ya" 

Anduin took a deep breath as the darkspear chieftain lowered his hand then he nodded. 

"I hope you do" he replied calmly. "Because I don't know if I have the strength left to fight this battle again." 

They walked in silence to where the warriors and Jaina were waiting. Sanju, the witchdoctor, was there too. The female mage had already opened a portal for them as a shortcut to Felwood. It led to a small camp of nightelf- and tauren druids who where trying to cleanse the forest from the demonic infestation. 

As soon as Anduin came out of the portal he could feel the foul magic of this place surrounding him, welcoming him back, trying to get into his head. The prince shook himself like you would after you've been in a heavy rain then he turned around to the others. 

"It's not far from here I lead the way" Anduin didn't wait for an answer he just started to walk. Jaina, Vol'jin, Sanju and the small group of warriors followed him immediately. 

Indeed they had not to walk far to find the entrance to the tunnel system Anduin was all too familiar with. Memories flashed back of what had happened down there and Anduin hesitated making an unsure step away from it. 

"You don't have to go in there with us if you think you don't have the strength to resist the demonic influence of this place" Jaina suggested gently but Anduin had already made up his mind. 

"I have to go in or the demon won't show itself" he answered and stared to move forward again. Everyone did the same and for the first few meters inside the tunnel system everything seemed fine but then, when the group followed Anduin around a sharp corner suddenly a solid wall blocked their way and the prince was gone. 

"Anduin!?" Jaina shouted, examining the wall in front of her. There was no answer. 

"I'm afraid we have ta find another way" Vol'jin declared after he had run a hand over the solid stone. 

Anduin turned around as he recognised that the others weren't following him anymore but was greeted with the same solid wall. A feeling of dread let him turn away from it and there she was, the demon he remembered all to well. Smiling she came closer but stopped as Anduin gave her a warning growl. 

"You're stronger than I thought, I'll give you that" she started to speak. "But still you came back. Intentionally or not, you're here" 

Anduin stumbled back against the wall as he felt the all too familiar burning inside his veins again. The demon stepped close enough so they were face to face and caressed his cheek in a grotesque show of affection. 

"Xerox never turned you completely" she began to speak again and the feeling of liquid fire burning Anduins insides intensived, making him scream in pain. "He wanted to torture your loved ones. But me, I want to see all of the intruders you let in here dead, so I'll turn you completely."


	11. Chapter 11

Anduin felt his body change in all painful details. She wanted him to stay awake through it all and made sure of it. He tried to fight, to stay who he was, but his strength wasn't even remotely what it should have been, so his mindset changed a lot more quicker than before. It didn't take long for the demon to break all of the prince's weakened defenses and she turned him to her liking, body and mind. 

Meanwhile Vol'jin, Jaina and the others were searching for another way to find Anduin and also the Demon but everywhere they turned seemed to be a dead end. 

"Stop playin' games with us an' show yaself!" the chieftain shouted in frustration. 

The answer was an amused chuckle and finally the next tunnel they chose led into one of the main caves. There she was, waiting for them. The female demon, leaning against a stone table, next to her a monster similar to a gargoyle she petted almost lovingly. 

"Anduin?" Jaina whispered in shock recognising the tattered clothes left on the beasts body. Nothing else remained reminding them of the prince they knew. Vol'jin glanced at his witchdoctor and as Sanju shook his head grimly the darkspear troll prepared himself for battle, his men following suit. 

"So you really want to fight?" the demon asked, amused, ordering Anduin to attack. With a massive roar the prince charged forward but before he clashed with the darkspear trolls Jaina froze him into a thick block of ice then she turned flinging the demon to the next wall and holding her there. 

"I won't allow you to use Anduin any longer" she growled. "He's been through enough thanks to you. The darkspear trolls will take you prisoner and I hope I don't have to see you ever again or by the light I will kill you myself" 

All the female demon did was laugh. 

"Yeah, about that" she grinned. "Good luck finding your little prince" 

Out of nowhere a fel infused portal appeared right under Anduin and he fell through it then it closed and disappeared. 

Vol'jin saw the rage on Jainas face and tried to stop her. 

"No, don't do it!" he shouted at her but there was nothing he could do to stop her in time from killing the demon with a spear of pure ice right through her dark heart. 

Jaina then just ignored everyone else and rushed to where the demonic portal had been examining the ground. 

"Tat wasn't necessary" Vol'jin mumbled, not really amused about the situation. "Now, I'm not only gettin' none of te information I seeked, we could have forced her ta tell us where she had ported Anduin to. Ya impulsivity left us both empty handed"

Jaina turned to him, her emotions still all over the place. 

"I may have reacted too rashly but I am not apologizing for it" she replied agitated. "I will find a way to find Anduin and get you the answers you seek. I won't return home before I have done it"

"But what if there's nothin' left of ya prince?" Sanju chipped in. "I felt none of him when I tried ta connect myself with his consciousness. Can ya kill him before he kills you?" 

The female mage remained silent. 

Jainas magic stopped working right after the portal closed and Anduin was free of the ice. It seemed like he fell forever before he hit stoney ground. Getting onto his hind legs, Anduin stretched his wings and shook himself to get free of the last traces of ice clinking to him then he looked around. 

This place was dark, dead, everything was lanced with the demonic green of the fel magic even the sky. But the prince felt not treated by this hostile environment; it rather felt like home for him now that he was more a demonic creature than ever before. If there was a fragment of the real Anduin still existing somewhere inside of him it was locked away too deep to reach the surface of his consciousness. With a powerful roar he got up into the air and began to explore this new home. 

End Part one


End file.
